


The Howl Within

by Gleek_132



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee, Klaine-Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, Wolf Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek_132/pseuds/Gleek_132
Summary: Blaine Anderson used to be the son of the most powerful wolf of the Bloodlight pack but now he was a lone wolf hidden away in  the Sooverly Forest. Until he finally gathered up enough courage to talk to that other wolf he saw hunting and was taken to the Moonshine Pack where, little did he know, that other wolf would soon be the light of his life.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this story is be short at most points. Also, I tried to go along with the story line of Blaine's dad being super homophobic so that is why I made the pack kick him out at the start since his dad is Alpha. Oh also Blaine is 13 at the start and Kurt is 14. Klaine is awesome.

Wednesday, 17th October 2007-Bloodlight Pack-Blaine

"F-f-father," Blaine stepped up to his father, fear hidden in the shadow of his hazel eyes.  
"What is so important you had to disturb me?" Charles replied to the navy blue wolf standing in front of him, his son.  
" Umm, I-I-I have a confession to make," Blaine lifted his head higher. " I-I-I"  
" Spit it out boy!" Charles said, getting sick of waiting.  
" I-I-I'm gay," Blaine said and closed his eyes getting ready for his father's reaction.  
" GET OUT!" Blaine whimpered as his father's voice echoed through the cave. "I said GET OUT AND NEVER RETURN!" Blaine scampered out of the cave and ran through the field of fellow wolves, tears filling his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his tail and reluctantly turned around.  
" Where are you going B?" A high-pitched voice questioned. The voice belonged to an icy blue wolf with violet eyes. It was Lyra, his 7 year old sister.  
" I-I've been banished from the pack Ly, I have to go," He replied and ran into the forest but not before he heard his sister call out  
" I'll find you one day B! I promise!"  
...............................................................................................................

Tuesday, 18th October 2007-Moonshine Pack-Kurt

"Come on dad, please!" Kurt begged, his pale blue eyes as wide as possible and his lilac tail wagging from side to side as fast as possible.  
" Fine kiddo, you can go hunting with The Squad but please be careful. I don't want you to die," Burt replied as his son skipped out to join The Squad. "At least he'll be a good Alpha,"  
...............................................................................................................

Tuesday, 18th October 2007-Sooverly Forest-Blaine

Blaine blinked, trying to adjust to the light, when he heard a noise on the path ahead of him. He raced forward in order to find out where the mysterious sound was coming from. He stopped when he saw a hunting team led by a beautiful lilac wolf. Blaine stared in wonder as the wolf jumped up at an elk as the rest of the troupe paired up and went for all the other elk. As Blaine watched the lilac wolf, he noticed that the wolf could somehow be graceful and vicious at the same time. Blaine had never seen any wolf hunt the way this one did. He wondered if it was even natural for those to things to go together but as he saw the wolf leap up and do a barrel roll in mid air and then attack the elk he knew that it was just that this wolf was just unique. He started slowly walking up to the wolf before stopping himself. If he would just suddenly walked up to a random wolf then he would probably get killed. So instead he hid behind a bush hoping..no..praying they would leave at least a scrap o food behind that he could eat

...................................................................................................................

Tuesday, 18th October 2007-Sooverly Forest-Kurt

Kurt leapt up at the elk again as he bared his teeth and sunk them into the creature's flesh. As he fell down from the air he saw a navy blue wolf in the corner of his eye. Automatically, Kurt knew that this wolf had recently been banished from their pack because his eyes were still red and his fur was slightly ruffled. He knew the wolf wasn't going to come to him and Kurt thought it would be a bit strange if he just wandered up to a random wolf so instead he just silently asked for The Squad to leave the an elk for the stray. It was more than enough for a day but at least the wolf wouldn't be hungry plus The Squad had got more than enough for his pack. They could spare some food if it meant keeping another wolf alive. Knowing that he may have saved a wolf from hunger, Kurt had a huge smile on his face as he walked away from the hunting grounds.

....................................................................................................................

Tuesday, 18th October 2007-Sooverly Forest-Blaine

After Blaine was sure that the hunting group had left, he crept out from behind the bush to see if they had left any scraps behind. Blaine's eyes widened in surprise when he saw an entire elk still laying on the floor. Was this some sort of mistake? Would they come back for it soon? Or maybe, he thought, the wolf had seen him and taken pity on him. Blaine hoped it was the last one. He took he elk by the leg and dragged it back to the cave he found so that he could eat hoping that one day he could find a new home to stay at permanently. Maybe with a mate and hopefully in a pack. Soon enough Blaine had fallen asleep and was dreaming of that happy life.

..........................................................................................................................

To Be Continued...


	2. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Anderson used to be the son of the most powerful wolf of the Bloodlight pack but now he was a lone wolf hidden away in the Sooverly Forest. Until he finally gathered up enough courage to talk to that other wolf he saw hunting and was taken to the Moonshine Pack where, little did he know, that other wolf would soon be the light of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a time skip of like 3 months other than that nothing big has changed. Oh by the way there is some violence in this chapter. Also don't question the fact that Kurt is sort of acting like Brittany, ok?

Friday, 11th January 2008-Sooverly Forest-Blaine

Blaine had just finished dragging the deer that the other, Kurt, he had learnt, was his name, had left for him to his den and was starting to feast. By now Blaine had realised that Kurt had definitely seen him in October last year and yet neither of the wolves had actually gathered up enough courage to speak to the other. Blaine sighed as he thought to himself about what would happen if he did speak to Kurt. Would Kurt run away? Or would Kurt maybe convince his Alpha to let Blaine join his pack? If only... It was still early morning because Kurt had gone hunting early today but Blaine knew they would be back at midday. 'For now,' Blaine thought, 'I'll just go for a walk,'. Blaine walked through the forest until he came to a berry bush. Blaine sat beside it and closed his eyes. He stayed like this for a short while but then he heard a growl coming from behind him.  
" You..." The voice growled. Blaine turned around and saw a wolf he recognised standing in front of him.  
" F-f-father," Blaine whimpered. Suddenly, he felt sharp claws dig into his face in between his eyes. He howled in pain.  
"NEVER CALL ME THAT! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"

.................................................................................................................................

Friday, 11th January 2008-Sooverly Forest- Kurt

Kurt was strolling peacefully through the forest, taking in the wondrous sight surrounding him when suddenly a howl full of pain echoed through the forest. Kurt rushed to where the sound seemed to be coming from, Once he got there he rapidly processed what had happened and lunged at the attacker. Kurt ripped into the wolf's skin causing blood to pour onto the ground. As soon as Kurt removed his razor sharp teeth from the attacker's flesh, the attacker ran away leaving Kurt and the victim by themselves. Kurt turned to face the other wolf and recognised almost instantly.  
" Oh My God! You're that lone wolf that lives near our hunting grounds!" He said  
"W-w-what? Oh yeah...Umm...That's me," The other wolf replied. "Your K-Kurt right?"  
"Yup! That's me!" Kurt saw the terrified expression on the other wolf's face and quickly added. " Don@'t worry, i'm not going to hurt you,"  
" B-b-but," The other wolf stuttered.  
" He attacked you did he not?" Kurt questioned, after hearing and seeing he wolf's reaction.  
"Y-y-yeah," The wolf replied.  
" Well it's sort of my instinct to protect and help other wolves. Anywho, what's your name?" Kurt asked curiously.  
"Blaine," Blaine replied.  
" Well Blaine, come with me. I'll take you to meet my pack and maybe get that cut cleaned up," 

.......................................................................................................................................

Friday,11th January 2008-Moonshine Pack-Blaine

"Here we are!" Kurt exclaimed as they entered a beautiful field with flowers here and there. It was amazing. Blaine couldn't believe that this was where where Kurt lived.  
"Wow! Where do you live?" Blaine asked.  
"Over here! I live up here!" Kurt said and led him up a slope to a den.  
" B-b-but this the Alpha's den," Blaine stuttered when he saw the wooden sign outside saying what he just stated.  
" Of course it is! I'm the Beta!" Kurt said like it was common knowledge.  
" W-what?" Blaine replied.  
" Yeah! I'm the Beta!" Kurt repeated.  
" But you're so young!" Blaine said in disbelief.  
" Yeah, I know,but my dad is the Alpha, so that makes me the Beta and soon to be Alpha!" Kurt explained. "And as Beta, I now say that you are now part of The Moonshine Pack! That is if you want o be part of it Do you want to be?"  
" OF COURSE I DO KURT! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO THANK YOU ENOUGH!" Blaine shouted in excitement as a huge smile sprouted on his face.  
" You don't have to thank me, silly! It's my job to bring new wolves into the pack! As my dad says 'The More The Merrier'! Anyways, if you do want to thank me then all you need to do is be my friend!" Kurt said matter-of-factly.  
" Of course I'll be your friend Kurt!" Blaine replied.  
" Come in here Blaine. My stepmum will clean that cut up for you. She's the medic." Kurt said, practically dragging Blaine into the den.  
" Ok then," Blaine said.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

To Be Continued.....Hopefully......


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Anderson used to be the son of the most powerful wolf of the Bloodlight pack but now he was a lone wolf hidden away in the Sooverly Forest. Until he finally gathered up enough courage to talk to that other wolf he saw hunting and was taken to the Moonshine Pack where, little did he know, that other wolf would soon be the light of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is brought into this chapter.  
> Also the song in this chapter:  
> Don't Rain On My Parade-Barbra Streisand/Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez  
> Here is the link to the original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Yfh_CpA9Sk  
> This is the link to the Rachel Berry version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0ULgXjo4Yo  
> This is the link to the Santana Lopez version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHDtJmmPcCM

Monday, 28th January 2008-Moonshine Pack-Blaine

So far, Blaine had enjoyed his time in The Moonshine Pack. He started off living in the Alpha's den with Kurt whilst they found Blaine a wolf that wold be happy to have Blaine in their household. Now Blaine was living with a yellowish-brownish wolf with gold eyes, whose name was Rachel Berry. Apparently, Rachel was one of Kurt's closest friends, which was always good as Blaine was trying to get closer to Kurt....in a friend sort of way. The problem with Rachel was that she was constantly bursting out into song. Blaine had always loved a little singalong but this was just too much. Today, he had woken up to 'Don't Rain On My Parade' from 'Funny Girl'. He had barely opened his eyes when he heard the first lyric.  
"Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter!" Rachel sang. Blaine thought Rachel had a lovely voice but when she sang all the time it just got annoying. Fortunately for Blaine, there was a knock at the door when the song had just got to the midpoint. He heard Rachel answer the door ans then he heard some voices. Soon enough Kurt and Rachel were at his door way.  
"KURT" Blaine exclaimed excitedly as he leaped up to embrace him.  
" Hi Blaine!" Kurt replied enthusiastically, returning the hug. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a walk in the forest?"  
"I would love to!" Blaine said. "When?"  
"Now!" Kurt answered and dragged the wolf out of the house.

.............................................................................................................................................

Monday, 28th January 2008-Sooverly Forest-Kurt

The two wolves walked through the forest in deep conversation.  
"So I actually asked you too join me out here to ask a few things. As well as give you a break from Rachel, I know she can be a bit much," Kurt said.  
"Yeah thanks for getting me away and ask whatever questions you need to," Blaine replied.  
"So I have been told to ask you who the wolf was that attacked you on the day I saw you at the berry bush. You know the one I ended up attacking?" Kurt questioned.  
"Oh y-yeah. Um that was...that was my...um...father...." Blaine quietly replied.  
"W-what! Why did he attack you a-and why didn't you live with him?!" Kurt asked.  
"Um well...You see my father h-he is the A-Alpha of The B-Bloodlight Pack and h-he is extremely homophobic. So um when I c-came out he b-banished me from the pack," Blaine explained.  
"Oh My God! Blaine, I'm so sorry for asking. You poor thing! You had to leave all your friends?" Kurt speed-said.  
"Um I guess but the only person I miss is my little sister and she said she would find me so I guess I'm fine," Blaine answered.  
"Wait you said you were kicked out of The Bloodlight Pack right?" Kurt asked.  
"Um yeah," Blaine said. "Is that significant or something?"   
"Not really but...I have someone I want you to meet. Come with me. we're going back to the field

..................................................................................................................................................................

Monday, 28th January 2008-The Moonshine Pack-Blaine

Kurt knocked on the door of a small but beautiful den whilst Blaine was standing behind him wondering who Kurt wanted him to meet. They waited patiently for a while when finally a pitch black wolf with shining red eyes opened the door. Next to the wolf the was a slightly bigger blonde wolf who had pink eyes and a fake unicorn horn on her head.  
"Blaine, this is Santana Lopez," Kurt said pointing to the smaller wolf. "And Brittany S.Pierce," This time he was pointing to the other wolf. Brittany looked up at Blaine.  
"Are you a dolphin too?!" She said. Blaine just looked at her at her with a confused look on his face.  
"Yes he is," Kurt sighed.   
"Excuse me, but, what does she mean by dolphin?" Blaine questioned still confused.  
" A dolphin Brittany's name for someone whom is gay," Kurt explained.   
" So, Lady Hummel, you finally found yourself a boyfriend," Santana teased. Blaine blushed profusely at the wolf's words. "It's about time. Britt and I were starting to worry,"  
"We aren't dating, Santana," Kurt growled.   
"Ok! Ok! No need to get vicious!" Santana said. "Now, what do you want?"  
"Well you see...Blaine's old pack was The Bloodlight Pack....He got banished for the same reason you did," Kurt said.  
"Wait, Santana's from The Bloodlight Pack as well?" Blaine asked. He knew someone had been banished before bt he didn't realise they went to The Moonshine Pack. If he had known that he would have arrived sooner.  
"Yes. I am if you needed to know, Dwarf. What's your last name? I might know you," She answered like it was obvious.   
"A-A-Anderson," Blaine unwillingly said. He turned away knowing what was going to happen next.  
"Wait a minute! If your Blaine Anderson then that means that your the son of the Alpha of The Bloodlight Pack! Don't trust him Lady Hummel! He must be a spy!" Santana yelled.  
"Santana! Jut because his dad's the Alpha of his old pack, it does not mean he is a spy! I know he isn't because I saw his dad attack him!" Kurt shot back.  
"Your dad attacked you?" Brittany and Santana said in unison.   
"Um..Y-yeah. So what,"Blaine replied, trying not to cry at the memory.  
"Ok maybe you aren't a spy after all," Santana muttered. "Come inside. You too, Lady Hummel. Let's chat,"

......................................................................................................

To be continued.......Hopefully.......


	4. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Anderson used to be the son of the most powerful wolf of the Bloodlight pack but now he was a lone wolf hidden away in the Sooverly Forest. Until he finally gathered up enough courage to talk to that other wolf he saw hunting and was taken to the Moonshine Pack where, little did he know, that other wolf would soon be the light of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be short because I'm lazy. Also sorry I haven't posted in a while as I said I'm lazy. I will try to post tomorrow but I won't be posting during the Easter Holidays so yeah. Thank You to everyone who has bothered reading this.

Monday,28th January 2008-The Moonshine Pack-Blaine

Blaine cautiously entered the girls' home with Kurt by his side. So far he thought both of the wolves were fine but Santana was a little rude......and scary. They entered the main room and sat down ready for whatever Santana was going to say.  
"What are your intentions with our Beta, Dwarf?" Santana questioned. Blaine looked around the room confused. Santana was giving the death stare, Brittany was chasing a butterfly around the room and Kurt was looking at Santana with the most embarrassed expression ever. "What are your intentions?" She repeated.  
"Why do you do this Santana?!" Kurt yelled at his friend. Blaine had never heard Kurt lash out before. He had seen it but never heard it. " You are not my mother! You don't have to question every boy that I befriend!"  
"I-I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong," Blaine said, trying to hide. Kurt looked at him in shock.  
" What? Don't be stupid! You did nothing wrong! It's Santana that dd something wrong!" Kurt comforted,walking over to him. Suddenly, he was being hugged. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt embracing him. Blaine blushed at he contact and looked towards Santana for answers.  
"Porcelain's got a crush!" Santana taunted. Soon after, both of the girls were chanting it. "Porcelain's got a crush! Porcelain's got a crush!"  
"SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled, turning bright red. Blaine looked into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes trying to work out whether the wolves were telling the truth. He couldn't tell.  
"But it's true isn't it? You've got a crush on Blaine!" Brittany said enthusiastically, like she was certain of the truth. Blaine thought to himself about the time he had spent with Kurt. They had only been friends for about three months but could it be possible that maybe Santana and Brittany had gotten it the wrong way round and maybe he had a crush on Kurt? Blaine remembered that he always thought about Kurt's beautiful, mesmerising eyes and his soft lilac fur. How his heart raced whenever Kurt was near and how he thought he would faint whenever Kurt brushed past him. Then it hit him. Blaine was falling in love with Kurt....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be a short chapter. But hey. Big things happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Anderson used to be the son of the most powerful wolf of the Bloodlight pack but now he was a lone wolf hidden away in the Sooverly Forest. Until he finally gathered up enough courage to talk to that other wolf he saw hunting and was taken to the Moonshine Pack where, little did he know, that other wolf would soon be the light of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you don't understand why Brittany and Santana are saying what they are saying. What they say is true but it happened while Blaine was realising his feelings for Kurt.

Monday 28th January 2008-The Moonshine Pack-Kurt

As Kurt looked at Blaine, he saw that the wolf was either deep in thought or daydreaming. Kurt shook him in order to get him out of the daze. It didn't work. So Kurt yelled in Blaine's ear. Surprisingly didn't work. Kurt sighed. He tried to think of other ways to get the wolf to focus but luckily for him, Blaine was finally awake.  
"I'm sorry were you saying something?" Blaine asked.   
Unfortunately, Santana answered before Kurt could. "Yeah, Kurt was just admitting that he has a whale-sized crush on you!"  
"W-w-what?"Blaine stuttered.   
Santana was about to say something but Kurt butt in before she could. "I didn't say that!"   
Kurt swore he saw Blaine's face fall but the pure, innocent Brittany had to cut in."Why are you lying Kurtie? You just said that two minutes ago when Blaine was looking at the ceiling!"  
"See and Britt wouldn't lie," Santana said, a huge smirk plastered on her face.  
"Why wouldn't she?" Kurt questioned, trying desperately to get away from the subject.  
"Because Britt has never lied to anyone ever," Santana replied.

Monday 28th January 2008-The Moonshine Pack-Blaine

"Wait,wait,wait,wait,wait!" Blaine said, getting everyone's attention. "So Kurt has a crush on me?"  
"Yup! A whale-sized one!"Britt exclaimed. By now Kurt had crept back into the shadows of the den but you could still see the bright red blush on his cheeks.  
"Well then! In that case, I guess the feeling is mutual!" Blaine said before walking over to Kurt and kissing him deeply. At that moment in time, it felt like no one else was there. It was just Kurt and him but even so Blaine had eventually pull back. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Kurt looked as if was going to faint from happiness and Santana was flabbergasted. Brittany had gone back to chasing the butterfly.  
"KLAINE IS REAL!"Santana yelled,startling them all.  
"What?"Kurt asked, clearly confused.  
"Klaine! Kurt and Blaine! Klaine!" Brittany explained, a little too enthusiastically. Everyone paused before bursting into laughter.  
"If so, Kurt Hummel will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.  
"Of course I will!" Kurt shouted in excitement. "Come on, let's finish our walk in the forest!"

Monday 28th January 2008-Sooverly Forest-Blaine

Kurt and Blaine walked through the forest admiring their surroundings and constantly stopping to smell the flowers. They walked and talked until they eventually came to an opening. They sat down and got to know each other a bit better. Blaine found out that Kurt loved to sing and that he loved Broadway. Kurt's favourite West End show was Wicked and his all time favourite song was Defying Gravity. He found out that Kurt's birthday was the 27th of May and so he told Kurt that his was the 21st of April. After a while of hem chatting, a voice said something from behind them.  
"Blainey? Is that you?" It said. Blaine turned around to see his little sister standing in front of him with tears in her eyes.  
"Lyra! You're actually here! I missed you so much!" Blaine exclaimed eagerly, running to hug his sister.  
"I missed you too Blainey" Lyra said happily.  
"Blaine?Who is this?" Kurt questioned curiously, looking Lyra up and down before finally giving an approving smile.  
"Kurt, this is my sister, Lyra! Lyra, this is my boyfriend, Kurt! I can't believe you actually came to find me Ly!"


End file.
